A New Rise
by EllieMcKinnonADTR
Summary: Five kits are born to Pebblestorm and Tusslestrike,ThunderClan's newest Warriors. Under the rule of fair Bramblestar, they live happily, until ancient voices of the past speak of an inside threat that will tear at every Clan's heart. Only one cat can stop this, before it takes over the Clans.If the cat strays from his destiny, every cat and Clan will perish; him along with them.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**This isn't my first FanFiction, just one of the first on this website. Please tell me what you think! The first four reviews will get the honour of making and naming Bluefang's four kits, fur colour, eye colour, everything about them! Thanks for reading :3**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan (Only...)**

**Leader:** _Bramblestar_ - Brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

**Deputy:** _Brackenfur_ - Handsome pale ginger tom.

**Medicine Cat:** _Starblaze - _Cream she-cat with amber eyes. Tusslestrike's sister.

**Warriors:** **_Since you already know most of the warriors, I'll only list the new cats._**

_Tusslestrike_ - Handsome black and cream tom with green eyes.

_Conkerclaw_ - Muscular brown tom with green eyes.

_Tulipnose_ - Pretty ginger she-cat with pale gray stripes.

_Fadingecho_ - Soft-spoken pale gray she-cat with alluring red eyes.

_Stingclaw_ - Large black tom with gray eyes and very sharp claws.

_Shadowstep - _Ginger tom with black paws.

_Iceclaw - _Pretty ice white she-cat with strange purple-pink eyes. Tusslestrike's mother.

**Apprentices:**

_Rubypaw_ - Brown tom with ginger stripes and a ginger patch around one of his pale green eyes.

_Tabbypaw_ - Pretty tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Rubypaw's sister.

_Wolfpaw_ - Bulky black, brown, and white tom with pale blue eyes.

_Ringpaw_ - Ginger she-cat with gray rings on her tail.

_Wirepaw_ - Gorgeous young brown she-cat with silver eyes.

**Queens:**

_Pebblestorm_ - Gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes.

_Frostblood_ - Beautiful pure white she-cat with amazing red eyes.

_Bluefang_ - Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. Expecting kits.

**Kits:**

_Pebblestorm_ - Joltkit, Flarekit, Sandkit, Moonkit, and Vapourkit.

_Frostblood_ - Wingkit, Pinkit, and Drumkit.

**Prologue**

Clan cats across the forest and beyond relished in the beautiful day that had been bestowed upon them. Birds soared through the air with grace and sincerity, their chirps happy and welcoming. Forest cats frolicked in the grass and flowers, and the cats of the water splashed in the ever cooling river that had flowed for what seemed to them like eternity. Almost every cat was out in this gorgeous weather StarClan had blessed them with, all except Pebblestorm, her mate, Tusslestrike, and the medicine cat, Starblaze. Jayfeather had joined them. Though he was now an elder, he had come to watch over Starblaze and her first experience of kitting since becoming a full medicine cat.  
"Okay, Pebblestorm, it's over. You have five beautiful kits." Starblaze purred softly into Pebblestorm's ear. She sighed with relief. It was finally done. She had begun kitting at sunrise, and it was almost sunhigh, where the day was hottest. This had only brought more stress the the young warrior queen, as the humid tension in the air only made her kitting feel worse.  
"Oh, Pebblestorm, they're beautiful, just like you." Tusslestrike muttered happily as he curled round his mate, proud. Pebblestorm purred weakly.  
"Why don't you name them?" Jayfeather put in. Starblaze nodded with a warm smile. Everything and every cat seemed warm today.  
Pebblestorm glanced down at her five kits, breathing in their homely kit scent and purring at their tiny squeaks and movement.  
"How about Flarekit, Moonkit, and Sandkit?" Tusslestrike pointed to the first three kits, one a large ginger tom, the next a slender gray tabby she-kit with black stripes, and the last a gorgeous sand coloured she-kit. Pebblestorm purred even louder.  
"They're wonderful names," She commented. "You can name the last two." Tusslestrike told her.  
"Vapourkit for the gray and blue one." She pointed at the sleek tom. Her mate nodded in acceptance.  
"Oh, look at her...she looks almost exactly like you." Starblaze breathed, staring at the last kit, who was trembling, her shoulders jolting wildly at the humid air.  
"Joltkit, then." Pebblestorm rested her nose on each of her kits, then brought them closer to her belly so they could suckle.  
"Welcome to ThunderClan, tiny warriors." Jayfeather blessed them. Pebblestorm lay her head down softly and panted in the heat. Suddenly, Tusslestrike gasped as he stood up to give his mate room. "Look! Joltkit has opened her eyes already." He softly placed his paw on the gray and white she-kit, who turned her tiny head to stare at Jayfeather with unusual alluring black eyes. A vision of them reached the blind elder.  
Jayfeather flinched back at their power. "A cursed kit." He whispered, so softly that no other cat heard him. He left the nursey in a hurried terror. Starblaze followed after him, her departing words just reaching the two cats. "I'll leave you two to get to know them."  
As she left, Frostblood and Bluefang took her place. They gasped in delight as they looked upon the gracious kits.  
"They're simply amazing." Bluefang sighed, sitting down and glancing at her rounded belly. She would bear her own kits soon. A flicker of nerves and excitement lingered in her green eyes, the same shade of emerald as Tusslestrike's. Iceclaw, Tusslestrike's mother, was Bluefang's sister. Frostblood also.  
"They indeed are. And that gives these three new kits to play with. Well, in a moon or two." The beautiful white queen whisked the three kits in with her tail, whose eyes were wide and joyous.  
"Yay! New denmates!" Wingkit exclaimed.  
"Not for another moon, silly. They aren't big enough." Pinkit flicked her brother's ear with her miniscule tail.  
"Did we used to look like that?" Drumkit asked, somewhat amused at their tiny size. Freezeblood nodded at his question.  
"At one time, yes. But not anymore. Now you're growing to be big, strong warriors." She praised her beauties, who beamed at her dumbed down praise. All except Pinkit, who rolled her eyes. "Not yet. We still have to wait four and a half moons before we can be proper apprentices."  
"Oh, Pinkit, your time will come. Stop moaning. Every cat in the Clan had to wait just as long as you. As will these five." Frostblood laid her tail on each kit in turn.

Outside the nursery, Jayfeather was lurking in the shadows. His blind blue eyes glinted. The winds ruffled his gray fur, and the echoes of many ancient cats whispered, '_The end of all ends is nigh. Only a new rise of power can stop it..."_

_**So, what do you think? Should I continue? I accept any constructive criticism, but please, nothing horrible. Help is always great. I'll love you if you review!**  
_

_**Brackencloud x**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Brackencloud here. Hopefully, Chapter 1 will be a little more exciting than the Prologue, but meh, you know. Thanks for reading, I appreciate your consideration! R&R? :3 Remember, the first four reviewers will get the honour of creating one of Bluefang's kits, so get going! ^-^**

**Chapter 1 - Sandkit's P.O.V**

"Wingkit! No fair! You're bigger than me!" Sandkit complained.  
"And I will be for a long time, Sandkit!" The kit jeered as he playfully pinned her down to the ground. She pouted as he let her go.  
"Anyway, this will be the last chance we get to playfight, because I'm being made an apprentice today." Wingkit announced proudly. Sandkit's eyes widened. "Really?"  
"Yep! And you have to wait a moon and a half to join me!" He teased. Sandkit stared at the floor thoughtfully. "Being a kit only happens once, though, and you'll never have the easy life again until you're a stinky old elder!"  
Wingkit frowned. "I guess."  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Bramblestar's call echoed around the stone hollow, reaching her and the other kits. Frostblood proudly led her three kits out, and Sandkit dragged her paws along in annoyance. Why couldn't she be an apprentice _now_?  
"Oh, it's not all bad, Sandkit. It won't be long until we're apprentices." Vapourkit soothed her. She just ignored him and walked alongside him, Joltkit, Moonkit, and Flarekit.  
Once the Clan had gathered, Bramblestar beckoned Frostblood's kits forward with his tail. The threesome glanced at each other in excitement, and Frostblood gave them one last comforting, motherly lick before letting them be exposed to the dangers of apprenticeship. She huddled close to Conkerclaw, her mate, and the two watched over their kits with pride.  
"These three kits have now reached their sixth moon and by Clan custom are old enough to recieve mentors and learn the ways of the warrior. Pinkit, from this moment you will be known as Pinpaw, until you are granted your warrior name. Tulipnose, you have shown courage and strength in the three moons you have been a warrior. I believe you will be a great mentor to Pinpaw." The young black cat padded up to Tulipnose and touched noses with her in acceptance.  
"Wingkit, from this moment you will be known as Wingpaw. Your mentor will be Iceclaw." Wingpaw did the same thing as Pinpaw.  
"Drumkit, from this moment you shall be known as Drumpaw. Shadowstep, you will be mentor to him." As Drumpaw accepted Shadowstep, Bramblestar lifted his tail to silence the conversation beginning to take form in the crowd.  
"There is one more duty I must perform. As the apprentice den will now be full to the brim, I am performing the duty of naming two new warriors. Wolfpaw and Wirepaw, step forward."  
Blossomfall and Thornclaw's two kits bounded forward in happiness, their eyes sparkling with shock and joy.  
"Wolfpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Wolfblaze. StarClan honours your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."  
The newly blessed Wolfblaze nodded.  
"Wirepaw, from this moment you will be known as Wireleaf. StarClan honours your sincerity and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."  
The Clan began the chant the five newly named cats. Sandkit joined in.  
"Pinpaw! Wingpaw! Drumpaw! Wolfblaze! Wireleaf!"  
As the chant finished up, Sandkit formed a circle with her siblings.  
"It won't be long until we're there." She purred, imagining her and all of ThunderClan running through the forest as big, strong warriors.  
"Yeah, well, too long. I wish we would be those three," Flarekit sighed, his blue gaze casting over the three new apprentices.  
"Come on, Flarekit. Remember what Frostblood always used to tell Pinpaw when she complained? Every warrior had to wait just as long as us, and the longer they waited, the better warriors they became." Vapourkit pointed out. Joltkit rolled her black eyes.  
"Yeah, we all know that's mouse-brained! It doesn't matter how long it takes, it matters what a warrior does." She growled, pretending to stalk a mouse.  
"Well you won't be a good warrior with that lumbering stalk." Sandkit teased. Joltkit narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah? You mean this lumbering stalk?" Joltkit pounced on Sandkit, and the pair tussled, laughing and teasing each other.  
"Kits! Stop that!" Tusslestrike purred, padding up to Sandkit and Joltkit. Sandkit immediately let go of her sister and stood staring at her father.  
"It was only play fighting."  
"I know. I just came to tell you to not go in the nursery for a bit." Tusslestrike winked.  
"Why not?" Vapourkit tipped his head.  
"Bluefang has a cough, and Starblaze is just checking her over. She just wants to make sure her unborn kits are okay, and she doesn't want anyone interfering. So you can go explore the camp for a bit, if you like." Sandkit's eyes widened in excitement.  
"Yay!"  
It wasn't very often Sandkit was allowed to explore the camp. They were only usually allowed with one other kit, but never all of her siblings at once. She didn't know why. Pebblestorm told her it was because the warriors had started to get really grumpy lately, which was at least kind of true.  
"Come on, then!" Flarekit ordered. He was the first born of Sandkit's litter, and the biggest, so he acted like the leader. Sandkit never complained though, and neither did the others. Sandkit padded along with Moonkit, the quiestest the bunch. She and Moonkit got on better than the others.  
"What's wrong? You don't seem as excited as the others." Sandkit asked softly. Moonkit sighed. "No. I don't want to be a warrior."  
"Why not?"  
"I want to be a medicine cat. I want to save lives, not end them."  
"Well, Starblaze doesn't have an apprentice. You can always be hers." She pointed out.  
"I know, I'm just scared that the others will laugh at me and say being a medicine cat is stupid." Moonkit worried.  
"They won't! Being a medicine cat is equally as important as being a warrior. They all know that. And you're the one that should be deciding your destiny, not them."  
Moonkit stared at Sandkit for a while, then nodded. "You're right. Thanks, Sandkit." Sandkit purred. "It's okay. You can always talk to me."  
"There's just one other thing. I think...I have a crush on Drumpaw. But I'm not allowed...only medicine cats with apprentices are!" Moonkit exclaimed. If she could go red, she would. Sandkit put her flank on hers.  
"I don't see the problem in their apprentice having a mate. As long as there's a medicine cat to serve the Clan, I don't think it really matters."  
"I guess so." Moonkit sighed again.  
A few seasons ago, Starblaze had fallen in love with a ThunderClan warrior, Shadowheart. She ended up giving birth to his kits, who were now Fadingecho and Tulipnose, and gave them to another queen to raise. Eventually, she and Shadowheart decided to admit their code breaking at the Gathering. There, they let the secret loose for all the Clans to hear, but Starblaze suggested a change to the warrior code - that medicine cats were allowed to have kits, as long as there was another cat to serve the Clan in the moons of their pregnancy. Starblaze already had an apprentice then, Cloudpaw. However, Cloudpaw died from greencough, Shadowheart along with her. Luckily, this was after Fadingecho and Tulipnose had become apprentices.  
"Come on. Let's go explore the camp. We can go and ask Starblaze some questions, if you like." Sandkit suggested. Moonkit's eyes twinkled. "Thanks so much!"  
Sandkit admitted to herself that the medicine cat world even fascinated her. Asking Starblaze about StarClan and other things would be interesting to hear. The two cats padded over to the medicine den, where Starblaze was sorting herbs.  
"Hello, kits. What brings you here? Are you alright?" Starblaze began to examine them. Sandkit shook your head.  
"No, we're fine. Moonkit has something to ask you." She ran her tail down her sister's back. Moonkit looked Starblaze in the eyes shyly.  
"I was wondering if it was okay...if I became your apprentice." She asked, her voice a mutter, but audible.  
"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be? I was waiting for a kit to take an interest. I think you'll be perfect, Moonkit." Starblaze purred, flicking the kit's ear with her tail. Moonkit beamed. "R-Really?"  
"Yes. I'll tell Bramblestar in a minute, when I've sorted out these herbs. Do you want to help?" Starblaze offered. Moonkit nodded eagerly. Sandkit joined in too, separating the herbs into different piles and asking questions about StarClan.  
"Right. Done. Moonkit, let's go and see Bramblestar now. Sandkit, do you mind taking this herb wrap to Thornclaw? He has a cough."  
Sandkit nodded, picking up the bundle in her jaws and padding across to the elders' den. Pushing her way inside, she made her way over to Thornclaw, who was sat chatting with Sandstorm.  
"Oh, are those for me? Thank you, Sandkit. You're a great help." Thornclaw praised her, ending in a cough. Sandkit grinned. She couldn't wait to be a warrior.

**Jayfeather's P.O.V**

Jayfeather listened as the accursed kit played with her siblings, scattering round to camp like a rabbit. Her laughter pricked his ears like a blackthorn. He narrowed his blind eyes. Someone had to be warned before the kit harmed someone. But before that, he needed some sleep.  
Jayfeather curled in to his nest, glad to be at peace. The kits' mewls were far away from him now. A black wave of dreams tumbled over him and he found himself in StarClan territory.  
Yellowfang and Spottedleaf were talking with Bluestar nervously. Jayfeather padded over to the trio of star sprinkled cats. They turned to face him, their eyes filled with nerves.  
"The kit you think of is not cursed." Bluestar began. "She is about to be lead down a troublesome path. Every cat must help her, or all the Clans will be destroyed from within."  
"But she is cursed! Have you seen those eyes?" Jayfeather hissed. Spottedleaf flinched back. Yellowfang shook her head.  
"She cannot help how she looks." The gray cat pointed out.  
The cats stayed mute for a while. Spottedleaf stared into the distance, her eyes glassy and lost. Then, she uttered prophetic words.  
"Nothing is more powerful than the threats the Clans face from within. A new rise must be born or the end of all ends will be nigh."  
This was the last thing Jayfeather heard before StarClan and it's inhabitants were sucked away from his breach.

**So, who's your favourite new cat so far? Who do you like the colouration/name of? Look back at the allegiances and the story and tell me :3 R&R too! Much love!**

**Brackencloud x**


End file.
